naruto of the sharp winds challange
by beelzebubthedemon
Summary: naruto born into the avatar world as a air bender and is the only naruto character to show up ever wondered why aang never cut anyone with his wind and just blows them away instead its because the air nomads taught him to be a pacifist but what if a air bender showed up that wasn't raised by the pacifist nomads but by his parents during the war and sharpened by survival


hello and thank you for reading my challenge, if you have come across a story with the same concept or you are thinking about taking it up please message me so I can read it when you post it.

once more thank you for reading.

Naruto x avatar the last air bender

First off I fail to see how a whole race/country/tribe of people that can fly died out when the attacker stormed the gates, I mean they are peaceful people so they didn't stay to fight so how come none survived and you only saw a couple of dead bodies and none of them were children right?

so my concept is that the tribe scattered and went into hiding as the avatar ran away on his own.

They still died out just not all at once as the search for the avatar was still going on even after a hundred years so they must of found some reason to keep hunting i.e random air benders.

This dwindled to the Point that no other air bender is found in the series they might exist but they are either in hiding, don't know they're air benders or don't know how to bend.

secondly I would like to put the concept of people being able to bend up to the point of mixing with their neighbouring elements but not controlling another element on its own . Basically everyone has a bit of everything from the avatars having families throughout the ages, but their strongest element stop them from tapping into their opposite element unless you are the avatar.

e.g

water benders water, wind = ice water, earth = wood/mud water, fire can't be mixed

air benders wind, water = ice wind, fire = lightning wind, earth can't be mixed

earth benders earth, water=wood/mud earth, fire=metal earth, wind can't be mixed

fire benders fire, wind=lightning fire, earth=metal fire, water can't be mixed

lightning is created by changes in temperature and pressure (roughly I know its not exactly right but you get the Point I am trying to make.)

Toph is the only actual metal bender but fire nation do it when smelting the ore instinctively that is why they use so much metal in the series.

Background

Eventually Naruto is born and is the only Naruto character besides his parents that were killed by the fire nation while he was out hunting for food (living off the land) after returning Naruto kills the fire nation soldiers by instinctively bending the air around his hunting knife making it sharp enough to cut into their armour. Naruto was aware he was an air bender like his mother/father (your choice) but only learnt the basics and the air scooter that he will change into the rasengan (up to you when).

He then sets out on his own training his body and teaching himself how to sharpen his wind (blacksmith inspiration of folding the wind like metal ? or your own idea) while on his journey he doesn't meet people from the show but does kill fire nation soldiers if he finds them getting some rep (give him a nick name if you like).

You can have him meet the gang whenever you like by having them meet while Naruto is out hunting for food. He will fight mai with arrows or throwing knives your choice( she never really had any one to fight against) and azula by cutting her fire.

Their ages will be older then in canon as Naruto has killed and I want it to be more down to earth about the fact there is a war going on , I would also like it if Naruto ended up with Toph he could also flirt with mai and auzula or actually end up with one of them your chose and a lemon scene if possible.

Naruto's skills

hunting (tracking ,good senses, basic trap making)

bow and arrow skills (can sharpen with wind so it can fly faster and pierce armour).

throwing knives (kunia's can also be sharpened with wind)

hunting knife (basic hand to hand skills with it used more for skinning)

sword or some kind of weapon is up to you but I think he should stick to hand-to-hand(so he isn't OP and ty lee can fight/neutralize him)

air bending (sharp winds by chopping or claw motions (up to you if he can still push people back like aang)

rasengan( up to you about the damage and if he can upgrade it to fuuton rasengan or rasenshuriken)

lightning bending (as good as azula but doesn't use it much taught himself and can teach aang your choice)

as for outfit and appearance it is up to you

stay classic with appearance but the cloths with have to be different he can keep some orange if you like as that is the air benders monk robes colour but the type of clothes with have to be different so he won't get spotted and so he can hunt

you can give him kushina's hair, no whisker marks or say they are scars from one of his own wind attacks .


End file.
